


Playing Favorites

by LadyNW8ing



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNW8ing/pseuds/LadyNW8ing
Summary: What happens when Belphegor allows boredom and curiosity get the best of him?
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Playing Favorites

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a friend, who is a major Belphegor stan. I hope you enjoy~ :kisu:

Ping! 

The screen of the D.D.D. lit up with the unexpected text message. Sophie set aside her drawing and glanced down to see it was a message from the Avatar of Sloth himself. Ever since being freed from the attic where he had been imprisoned, Belphegor had been nearly inseparable from Sophie. Whether it was a sense of guilt for nearly murdering her, or whether it was because things were awkward in the House of Lamentation between the demon brothers, Sophie could expect at least one text a day from him. 

Her brows furrowing in concern at the preview of the message. “Sophie, I’ve got a question for you.”

After tapping the screen and inputting her passcode, the rest of the messages populated automatically for her. “Out of us seven brothers, who do you get along with best? You don’t have to let anyone else know.”

A small smile tugged at the corner of Sophie’s mouth. Was he really fishing for compliments? She thumbed a message back quickly, pausing to read it over, before hitting send. “That’s for me to know and you to find out!” Her heart pounded in her chest at the risky text, anticipating the flirtatious banter to follow. 

The screen lit up with a response immediately. “Great.” 

She paused uncertainly, thrown off by the short answer, when a flood of text messages followed the one word reply. “Well, at least I can tell it’s not me. It’s cool. Not like I care. Why did I even ask you in the first place? Whatever.”

Sophie’s heart plummeted as she read the surly responses. How was she going to come back from this one? 

~*~*~*~*~

Belphegor was lying on the bed in the attic; ever since his release, things between him and his brothers had been … awkward. As much as he loved his twin, he couldn’t stand the constant look of fear and the feeling of walking on eggshells around his brother.

So he found himself sending a question to Sophie, the only one in the House of Lamentation that he had not had a previous connection with. She was the only one that did not make him feel tainted, dirty, even after the stunt he had pulled in almost … 

He rolled over on to his side, cutting the thought off, and waited for her reply. “That’s for me to know and you to find out!” 

What else was he expecting? He returned her reply, furiously tapping his answer out, and tossed the phone on the bed beside him. 

Belphegor returned to his back, staring up at the canopied ceiling of his bed. Whatever. It wasn’t as if he cared one way or another, anyway. He should have known better than to let his curiosity get the best of him. 

A short moment later, however, a tentative knock came at the door. Belphegor remained silent in the hopes that whoever it was on the other side of the door would go away. But then his DDD lit up with a text message. 

It was from Sophie. 

“It’s me, open up.” 

“No. Go away.” 

An audible, frustrated sigh came from the other side of the door. “Belphegor, if you don’t get up off your lazy ass and open this damn door, I’m going to break it in,” Sophie called. 

The Avatar of Sloth sat up in bed and glared at the door, partially hoping that if he glared hard enough, his gaze would burn holes through the wood and Sophie would leave. Unfortunately, she remained, and knocked once more. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” he called, finally leaving the comfort of his bed to admit Sophie inside. “What?” 

Sophie’s face flushed at the harshness of his tone. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” 

“Well, I’m fine.” 

“You don’t sound fine,” she pressed.

Belphegor shrugged, feigning nonchalance, as he turned his back to the auburn haired woman in his doorway and made his way back to bed. He made sure that he was lying facing away from her. 

“I’m sorry if my text … hurt you,” Sophie offered as a way of apology. 

“Whatever,” came the surly answer. “I don’t care anyway. I don’t know why I even asked you.” 

Sophie paused, halfway across the room, hurt. “Okay, well…” Her voice faltered as the quick sting of unshed tears sprang into her eyes. “I guess that’s all then.” 

A harsh sigh escaped Belphegor as he rolled over to watch her retreating back. “Mendokusai. You’re such a bother, Soph. I didn’t mean it, okay?” 

Sophie turned back to face him, wariness and confusion evident in her eyes. “Then why did you say it?” 

This time, Belphie stood and made his way to Sophie. His hands cupped her face gently, forcing her to meet his sleepy gaze. “I can’t stand the thought of you with somebody else.” 

“Oh,” her breath escaped on a soft sigh, shocked by the admission. 

“I don’t want you to look at anyone else if you’re not looking at me. The thought that you prefer one of my brothers over me … it kills me.” 

“Belphie,” her voice was soft, hesitant. Her heart pounded in her chest, irrationally fearing that he would reject her even after his heartfelt admission. “There’s nobody else but you. Of course you’re my favorite. How could you think any differently?” 

His hands tightened on her face, his gaze hardened. “I see the way you look at them. The way you look at Levi when you think he’s not watching. The easy way you relax with Satan and not have to speak. Even stupid Mammon…” 

She tried to shake her head in denial, but the force of his hands prevented her. “No, Belphie. You’re the one I get along with the best. Of course you are.” 

Belphegor’s gaze softened, along with the grip, at her words. He pressed a swift kiss to her forehead before releasing her and grabbing her hand. “Okay, then.” He pulled her toward the bed, dragging her down after him and deftly curling his body around hers, spooning her. “Good night, Soph.” 

“Good night, Belphie.”


End file.
